<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Rules by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333385">Breaking the Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Voice, mutliverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error has enough but so has the writer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"*hell NO!" Error's glitchy voice screams across the white emptiness that was his home.</p><p> </p><p>"*AW~ Come on Error! We're practising!" Ink yells out happily letting his voice carry through this barren field, he follows after the ERROR, "And~ You can't refuse! It's in the script! That would be breaking the rules! And we don't want that!"</p><p>"*the script can take a funny run!" Error snaps back, he wanted to just leave but this was his Anti-Void and there's no way he was just going to leave Ink here to play with his dolls; the last time Ink had painted little moustaches on all the ones he managed to get a hold of betime Error returns. Weeks later he was still trying some with them on.</p><p> </p><p>Ink follows Error around in circles, much like a little ducking, holding the script against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>For what seemed like hours Error had enough and turn on his heels, marches over to the now motionless Ink who was grinning madly and snatches the papers from his hands.</p><p>Ink's sockets widen when Error easily rips the thick script in half- the title which reads in bold letters: If The World Does Not Want Me. Now on one side, it read: 'If' 'The' 'Does' 'Wants. While on the other: 'World' 'Not' 'Me'</p><p>Error threw it onto the floor and then stamps his feet down and gritted in his heels.</p><p> </p><p>"*Aw~ This is a good one! A slice of life for once!" Ink says sadly, staring down at the paper in a mournful manner.</p><p>"*slice of life?! moron! how much of that did ya even read?" Error snaps to the artist who merely tilts his skull at the question.</p><p>"*I read the end chapter first..." Ink admits with a grin, "It was a moron setting." he pauses, grin dropping for a moment, before returning full-blown, "Error! Did you read the whole thing! Aw~ I knew you cared about the creators!"</p><p>"*the voices can all go to hell." Error growls out darkly, the points to the heavens, "you most of all!" The sleepy writer raises an eyebrow, "your stories 'unexpected'? ha! don't make me laugh! anyone with half an eye can see the endings!"</p><p> </p><p>Ink glances to Error, then to the white nothing above, then to Error again.</p><p> </p><p>"*making me raise eight clones? fusing me with nightmare?" Error growls listing the stories the writer of this multiverse wrote, "a tool for geno? not letting me kill off ink so many times when i had the chance? i can go on!"</p><p>"*Error I could tell you to stop," Ink says with a blank stare, then stares him an excited look, "but it's so much fun watching you dig yourself your grave! Oh look! There's Reaper now!"</p><p>The man-child of a skeleton spins around to find no one there, the stupid glitch turns back to face Ink like a-</p><p>Error stamps his foot, "*shut it!" he points to the heavens again, "ya gonna call me names! just because you know i'm right!"</p><p> </p><p>The writer falls silent...</p><p> </p><p>"*Error... this creator." Ink starts but the growls he makes causes him to rethink his words, "this voice, they write our multiverse... So-"</p><p>"*you can shut it as well!" Error snaps pointing his finger into Ink's face, "the reason! the only reason you help any voice is for ya dumb paint! if not for that there's no way you would let yourself become my lover so many times when ya clearly hate me! this voice is dumb! you're dumb! this whole multiverse is dumb!"</p><p>Ink sighs.</p><p>"*Fine. Continue on." Ink said with a small smirk, "but just so you know, if the cre-voice dislikes you then-"</p><p> </p><p>Error suddenly darts forward, takes Ink by the shoulders and shut him up by kissing him deeply.</p><p>Slowly the pair part ways.</p><p> </p><p>Error seemed to be a stage of shock, while Ink looked very amused with little souls in his sockets.</p><p>"*oh no... i didn't do that!" Error breathes out starting to glitch like wild.</p><p> </p><p>Ink threw his arms around the glitch causes him to crash completely while he fought against the control of these new commands.</p><p>Ink stares at the papers. It was whole once more and it was open towards the last chapter. Picking it up Ink reads it. Then laughs.</p><p>Error REBOOTs blinking around at where he was.</p><p>"*Guess what Error!" Ink says coming up close to his mate, "The ending has been slightly rewritten!"</p><p>Error grabs the paper out of Ink's hands and read through...</p><p>"*what!" Error screams in shock, "i don't want to wear that eyesore!"</p><p>"*Pff HA HA snorts hahaha!" Ink was rolling on the ground with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Error growls at the moron, wondering if he could kill them both and hope this nightmare would fade.</p><p>The end scene now has Error wearing the colourful wedding dress, while Ink had the comfortable sounding clothes went for him. It was worded in a way that made it seem that the lovers wanted to wear their colours of their mates.</p><p>When Ink stops laughing he stands and brings out the giant burst out of nowhere and swings it at Error, completely covering him- when the paint dries Error stood there in the wedding dress described in the story.</p><p>Then he quickly paints himself the clothes that Error was meant to wear.</p><p>"*There! How do I look?!" Ink says in delight, then steps back when he noticing that Error was about to throw a temper tantrum, strings at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>The scene changes and they were at the end of the story, all in front of confused guests as this multiverse had not been fully made, so the multiverse took the data of the older ones... where everyone was an enemy and no slice of life had happened.</p><p>The writer who was suffering from heatstroke and wanted nothing of Error's hissy fits began the wedding without much thought of anything...</p><p> </p><p>Error was swearing to break down the fourth wall to string them up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>